Another Sonic OC Story
by RealatheHedgehog
Summary: This isn't sum stoopid ass OC story that u think it'll be.No,it'll confuse,you amuse you, and HOPEFULLY leave you wanting more... Reala is back and this time in a totally different dimension possibility...NOT SONADOW!
1. A rescue

It was midnight on the planet Mobius, and very few were out at this late who were out were either partying or had very important matters to attend to. One lone cat in particular was no exception. She was almost the same pigment as the sky itself and therefore nearly hard to spot. Which of course was fine by her,seeing as how there was nothing but stumbling drunkards ,wondering the streets. Her arms were quite full,as in them the reason she had had stepped out the sanctity of her home was carried.

"Once I get this back,I can begin working on those methods that he taught me...and..."  
She mumbled to only trying to keep her spirits up, but thoroughly go through her mental list of things to do. As to not forget. She passed a bright neon sign, reading: Club Rouge. And inside she could hear the shouts of joy, and the heavy bass that seemed to resound through her. But she didn't let that deter her...  
She continued walking noticing how oddly dark the sidewalk seemed. Her eyes flickered to her right and noticed a figure dash out of sight.

"Who's there?!" She called to the darkness to receive no reply.  
When suddenly from behind her a hand sprouted out and grabbed her. He wore a hood and stood directly underneath the street lamp obscuring the look of his face. His chest large,well muscled and flat. Sure signs of a male,and as he smiled at her, she could see his sure tell signs of glistening 1 inch fangs in his set of teeth. The pristine white of his muzzle,reminding her less of the moon and more of the cruel glistening of his fangs.  
"Heh," his grisly voice sounded the through the breath reeking of death and other ghastly things. " The boss sure did give me a pretty one. " he seemed to chuckle at his own joke,as the cat as dark and beautiful as the night sky backed away from this imposing stranger.

"What?!What boss?! And who the hell are you?!"

The hooded stranger seemed to be backing her into a corner. She raised one arm defensively and the other still clutched her package. "Heh I like 'em feisty. And don't worry you'll find out who the boss is soon enough. After all you'll be the 5th one this week." His grin only broadened as they were completely out of site and hidden in a alcove. 'What is he talking about?!' The cat thought in back and tail pressing against the wall . He made a lunge on her arm ,and held it in a death grip.

"N...NO!S-STOP!" Her frantic cries rang into he night. Hoping to reach somebody. Anybody at all that could help her.

The figures mouth scrunched into one of confusion." You don't seem to be putting up as much as a fight as the others." His hood turned to the object in her hands. "Hmm what's that?"  
She attempted to shield it even further with her body."NO! Stay away!" Though her arm was still in his vise-like grip she attempted to flay her arms around and scratch her attack in the face.

The grin reappeared, this time escaping from it a blood chilling laugh. "That's more like it! I was afraid you were gonna be boring and give in like the second one!" Her eyes thought to be opened as far they could,seemed to widen even further."There were more?" The hood nodded. "Yes like I said,your the 5th. " Her mouth hung open in horror." But don't worry. You will soon be joining them. AFTER I've had my fun of course."  
His hands reached down and grabbed her his bringing her her own against his pelvic bone. The tears poured from her eyes as she tried to look for a means of escape, whilst trying to shield her package from him. "Puh...please!NO!I don't want this!"  
He arched her back as one hand reached to cup her butt.  
Her screams only seemed to be putting him even farther into the mood.  
"Mmmmmm,you're gonna taste so damn good!Pucker up buttercup!"  
"NO!N-!" Her final scream was silenced abruptly as he mashed his lips against hers. It hurt profoundly and was sure that even though there was fur covering most of her muzzle,she would have bruises . She couldn't stop the tears flowing from her eyes,as her now freed hand slammed into his chest,over and over again. But he took no notice. She broke the lip lock to scream , as his hand had slipped into one of her most sensitive yet forbidden places.

"Get ready babe! This is gonna feel so-" his words were cut off,just as hers were previously as a wedged boot slammed into the side of his was a flutter of feathers and a hurried apology as the owner of the boot disappeared in to the sky with her attacker. The cat,being one to learn from her mistakes,rushed back home to complete her task and tell the police what happened on her journey.

_  
Herro everybody! :3 I haven't wrote anything in a while,and I'm so srry...but if you read in my profile da current news den u shood noe dat I'm still working...so plz be patient with me! X3 don't forget to review!


	2. A suspicion

(Shadows P.O.V.)

"...and then she seemed to fly off and took the attacker with her..." A black cat,quite close to tears spoke to the reporter,and making hand gestures to get her point across.

Shadow seemed to have his fill of the insistent babble of the television. He picked up the remote and flicked the screen off.

"Hey! I was watching that! You're my guest,that does not mean you can go shuttin' off my T.V.." Sonic,the hero of Mobius stepped out from the kitchen,carrying a plate of steaming hot chilidogs and a can of soda. Apparently about to sit down on his green couch and watch T.V. . Shadow crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. He had come NOT sit here and watch television, but to speak to Sonic about real pressing course only under the bitchy leader named Sally's orders.

"I came to talk,you impudent for a leisurely appears that someone outside of your princesses knowledge has been saving people all over the planet Mobius. Now she has her suspicions...,but she preferred to keep you up to date."

The azure hedgehog laughed,inhaled the two chilidogs on his plate, then threw his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes and a smug smirk found its way on his face.

"So? If you ask me,it's about time someone else started saving the day other than me. I could use a break."

The ebony hedgehog grabbed the skin above his nose. His patience with the other wearing thin.

"And what would happen when your beloved fans stop loving you,and love this new stranger.?"

Sonics smugness seemed to falter at the moment. He opened one eye,giving the appearance of boredom.

"What do you mean? My fans are pretty loyal to me, and the loyalty is greatly appreciated."

The darker hedgehog hand lowered from his nose, to being folded across his furry chest. "And what if they suddenly stopped loving you?"

Emerald eyes disappeared once again, as he seemed to contemplate the thought. And apparently didn't like what he foresaw.

He hopped off the couch,plate and can of soda now empty,belly now full. He stretched his arms and back, regaining the flow of blood to his limbs.

"Alright." He finally said after a minute of pause"Let's go check out his new hero."

The ebony hedgehog leaving his perch upon Sonics wall and began waiting and began waiting for the hero outside. They left Sonics house, now on their way to Freedom Fighter HQ.

Herro everybody! Aren't you proud of me for getting dis chappie done so early...? I noe I am! I think this chapter was a little too short... But don't worry... The next will be sooper long!there was actually a complaint with my last chapter and I was a bit peeved, he was upset for me cursing in my summary,the misuse of your and how my authors notes ended. But I will ignore this and keep on truckn' seeing as how they said it in the RUDEST of ways...

Thnx for reading and don't forget to review!X3


	3. A plan

(Sally's P.O.V.)

"Nicole,give me an analysis on the collective descriptions of the supposed "hero"." The princess barked at the AI residing in the data banks of the whole Head Quarters, and also the whole city of Mobotropolis.

"Yes Sally." Nicole replied and the machines around her central control unit whirred to life. A screen flickered to life, grasping Sally's attention. She walked over to it and sucked her teeth.

" It's still too vague. I won't be able to get a clear description from this."the princess groaned in frustration.

Thankfully,the sound of rapidly approaching feet,was music to her ears. And seemed to take a bit of the stress away knowing that not just her team,but Sonic would be helping her solve her dilemma. In a cloud of dust he appeared before her. Cocky grin,blue quills, worn red and white sneakers. Sonic stood there ready for action that would be coming his way.

"Ready when you are Sal!"

She smirked.

(Sonics P.O.V.)

"Ready when you are Sal!"

I said. My tone full of confidence and the princess smirked.

"Well good,cuz' I'm gonna need help getting a valid description of this mystery character." I groaned loudly, not in the mood to play detective.

"Then let me pick up the mental slack of the faker."

I spun my head to see Shadow stroll into the me cross my arms and tap my foot spoke again,much to my displeasure.

" So where are we in the investigation princess?"

She turned to a lit screen and glared in annoyance.

"Well we barely have a lead,but what we do have is that the mystery person has black hair,and wears boots,although no one can seem to glimpse the color. But they all seem to notice a flash of blue amongst the black. And supposedly they have wings."

I couldn't resist throwing in a quip to lighten the mood.

"Who has wings? The mystery hero or the spectators?"

Sally sent the annoyed glare in my direction.

"Nows not the time you do have a point,the whole wing thing seems a bit farfetched. That is unless it is of avian species..."she began pacing the floor in clear incoherently to herself,and juggling possibilities.

Shadow chose that moment to walk up to the screen.

" Nicole has there been any visually recorded evidence?"

The screen changed,now showing a paused video. "Just one Shadow,"the AI resounded ."and the video isn't in very good quality. Even with my visual enhancers." Shadows face became thoughtful."That's fine Nicole. Just play the video."

The video showers a black figure moving far to quick for the pixels of the camera to get a full nodded watching the video till the end,where the figure disappeared as quickly as it came. "Hmmm...Nicole,replay video." As the video replayed I grew annoyed and began walking around looking at Nicole's many systems and machines. That is until Shadow said;"Well we at least know what species she is."

I was by his side before Sally even turned around.

"What!?Good job Shadow!I didn't even think to check for videos." He nodded once more. "And there is one more interesting part I'd like you to see." The video played again,this time he stopped it towards the end,where mystery character began to disappear. There was a bluish-purple light that they were disappearing into.

"What is that?"asked Sally,head turned to the side,attempting to get a better look.

"Not sure." Was Shadows reply."But it's obvious what our course of action needs to be. Whenever there appears to be a crime taking place,we need to be there and see if we can catch this walking mystery."

"One question though Shadow,how did you notice this when the video quality was not only horrible but also Extremely dark and fast moving?"Sally's face contained confusion as Shadow just smirked at her question.

"Ultimate Life form." Was his sole reply.

I folded my arms. "And when we spot the trouble we will of course help if we can." I glared at Shadow,putting emphasis on my statement.

Sally nodded, "Of course. Shall we give it a test run tonight? With both of your speeds combined I'm sure that we can find some sort of crime in a matter of seconds."

I clenched my fist,face eager with the premise of danger.

Shadow just nodded looking willing but bored.

Sally smiled. " Good,then follow me." We left Nicole's main console room, and into Sally's weapon room. She opened a drawer,and took out 2 earpiece communicators.

"Not my FAVORITE way of communicating but..."I muttered before taking the small piece of tech.

"We have at least three hours till nightfall."Sally informed.

"Prepare yourselves until begin patrol immediately, I will inform the police and my guard of your actions as to not create confusion."

I smiled,my anticipation visibly rolling off my fur.

" I can't wait!"

Yaay! 3rd chapter in 2 days does this chapter seem short to you? I hope not...given I can write more,but don wanna give too much.i wanna keep joo hooked ;D!but yah wut will happen?stay tuned and plz review!X3


	4. A stupid action

(Sonics P.O.V.)

The breeze was crisp,Sonic ran throughout the city. Keeping a(n) eye out for danger and for the cities own and personal mystery guest. Seeing nothing was a personal bore. And anything or anyone was best off a good distance away from him. His boredom seemed ever present, that is until Sonic got the bright idea to bother Shadow on his communicator, whilst he himself was on patrol. With a mischievous grin, he switched communication frequencies on his communicator, and sped down the street at dangerous speeds, cackling all the while like a madman.

(Shadows P.O.V.)

A still night seemed set before me as a chilled breeze made my quills stand on end. I embraced the feel as I scoped out my assigned area. My muscles tensed as I prepared myself to preform skills that a normal person would see as impossible. Jumping off the 7 story building I saw as my perch, a small feeling of euphoria entered my soul. As a thrill mixed adrenaline flooded my blood. Making my stomach do odd flip-flcruel edited my body into a ball, and spin-dashed closer to the ground. Wind ripped,blew,and screamed at me. Bit I embraced it, and used it strengthen me.

Right before impact, I pulled out of my spin-dash and landed perfectly on my feet. Glancing at my surrounding I took off to my left and sped away. My communicator rang, and the voice hat resounded from the other side was one that never brought me pleasure.

"Agent Shadow, report please."

With a(n) inaudible sigh I responded."Yes,Princess is Agent Shadow reporting. Everything is neutral here. Here is nothing to report."

This time a sigh was heard,but not from the ebony hedgehog.

"Shadow,one would expect to go over this with someone like Sonic. Please, for privacy matters do not refer to me as-bzzt-" the line cut dead as another replaced it.

"Hey Shadow! How's bout a race?!" Sonics cocky tenor finished breaking the serenity residing within his mental barrier.

"Not now faker,some of us actually like to take our job seriously." I said with a roll of my eyes.

His bark of laughter was as cocky as it was mocking. I hated it. " Well Shads I guess I'll have to persuade you then. And I know just how too do it...with a friendly game of tag."

And again he laughed at a(n) unobvious joke. My groan of frustration was static on Sonics end. But I was surprised he could hear at all. By the sounds of the wind whipping through Sonics earpiece, he was traveling at blurring speeds. A point in which communication wouldn't seem possible.

'But with this hedgehog,it's best to expect the unexpected.'I mentally mused with another eye roll.

The laughter began to subside,enough so to allow Sonic to speak.

"I guess i should take that as a "no".Oh Shads, that's extremely unfortunate news. It gunna be hard to not participate when your it!" His primal words were shouted,as he vaulted himself from place unknown,to directly overhead.

With a less than light tap on my head he screamed;"YOU'RE IT!" And the involuntary game begun.

With a groan and ever growing frustration I followed suit, to catch the stupid blue nuisance.


End file.
